Amore
by Kata-chan17
Summary: "Kdysi nám ve škole říkali, že láska je vlastně taky srážka chemikálií. Aby ses zamilovala, aby vznikla láska, údajně stačí se s někým srazit, a pak je jen překvapení, jak feromony zareagují." "Ale pořád je tu to údajně ." Zakabonila se. "Není to vyloženě dokázané, ale třeba u mě a tatínka to fungovalo..."


„Mami, proč se musím učit takovou kravinu?" nadávala moje třináctiletá dcerka, když seděla za stolem se sešitem fyziky.  
„Protože je to v osnovách." Usmála jsem se a pohladila ji po sametových růžových vláskách. Ach jo, ta puberta.  
„Ale mě to nebaví, a stejně to nebudu nikdy v životě potřebovat. Nějaký chemický srážky a reakce…" zatvářila se vzdorovitě a zvedla ke mně svoje černá kukadla. Má je po tatínkovi, úplně stejné, tak nádherné hluboké…  
„To nemůžeš tvrdit Shino. Popiš mi, co je ta chemická reakce." Přikázala jsem jí.  
„Je to srážka molekul, při které složky zareagují, a něco vznikne." Zamumlala znuděně.  
„A víš, že na stejné bázi je i láska?" věděla jsem, že ji to zaujme, protože si právě prochází svou první teenagerskou láskou. Zamilovala se do svého spolužáka, Haru Uzumakiho. Nebudu tady ale drbat osobní život své dcery.  
„Opravdu?" rozzářili se jí tvářičky. Zaklapla sešit a tvářila se, že mě nadšeně poslouchá.  
„Ano. Kdysi nám ve škole říkali, že láska je vlastně taky srážka chemikálií. Aby ses zamilovala, aby vznikla láska, údajně stačí se s někým srazit, a pak je jen překvapení, jak feromony zareagují."  
„Ale pořád je tu to ´údajně´." Zakabonila se.  
„Není to vyloženě dokázané, ale třeba u mě a tatínka to fungovalo." Shina se zatvářila neuvěřitelně nadšeně.  
„Vyprávěj mi o tom!" žádala. A já nebyla schopna jí odmítnout. Sedla jsme si teda naproti ní za kuchyňský stůl a pustila se do příběhu, jak jsem poznala svého současného manžela, Sasukeho Uchihu.

Tehdy mi bylo devatenáct let. Měla jsem úspěšně složenou maturitu a rozhodla se dát si rok pauzu, než vyrazím na vysokou školu. Chtěla jsem studovat právničinu. Ale teď jsme si právě zajela za ušetřené penízky z brigády na lyže s partou. Narutem Uzumakim, mým nejlepším kamarádem už od školky, Hinatou Hyuuga, jeho přítelkyní a mou dívčí best friend. Taky s Ino Yamanaka, rivalky a kamarádky jsme snad už od narození a Saiem. Tajemný kluk, Inin přítel. Přijde mi hrozně zakřiknutý, ani svoje příjmení nám nechce říct, ale Ino říkala, že má tragickou minulost a že nerad o ní mluví. Samozřejmě se nezapomněla pochlubit, že ona je jediná, které se svěřil. Typická Ino-prasečino. Ale zpátky k výletu. Jeli jsme to Itálie, protože tam Hinatiny rodiče měli (luxusní) chatu. Takže ubytování zdarma, jen jsem si zaplatila skipas a párkrát zašla s holkama nakupovat. Byla to velká sranda, až na to, že mě celkem mrzelo, že jsem tam sama. Když jsme se po náročném lyžařském a snowborďáckém dni octli konečně doma, oba páry se k sobě přitulili na pohovce před krbem a špitali si do ucha nechutně přeslazená slovíčka. Nejsem až taková romantička, ale tohle by mi nevadilo. Jen kdybych se tak měla ke komu tulit…

Mé prosby byly vyslyšeny pouhé dva dny před odjezdem. Sjížděla jsem si červenou sjezdovku, když v tom mnou otřásl prudký náraz. Neudržela jsem rovnováhu a spadla na zem. Vypla se mi jedna lyže a sama se rozjela asi tři metry dolů ze svahu. Chytla jsem se za pravou ruku, protože mě trochu bolela, a zlostně se podívala na strůjce svého neštěstí. Ohromil mě ale jeho vzhled. Snowborďák jezdící bez přilby (asi pořádný frajer), měl černé sluneční brýle, barvy snad úplně stejné jako jeho vlasy. Asi měl hodně rád modrou, protože byl oděný do bundy v barvě francouzské modře. Celkem se mi i líbil. A tvářil se starostlivě.  
„Are you okay?" zeptal se mě a nabídl mi ruku.  
„Ano…teda yes." Vykoktala jsem ze sebe a dovolila mu, aby mi pomohl se zvednout.  
„To je dobře." Zasmál se. Aha, takže mluvíme stejným jazykem. Výborně. Vypnul se ze svého snowboardu a sklouzl se pro mou nezbednou lyži. Přinesl mi ji a sám si sedl, aby se mohl zase upevnit na prkno. „Opravdu vám nic není?" zajímal se znovu.  
„Ne, vážně jsem v pořádku, děkuju." Usmála jsem se na něj i přes šátek, co jsem měla na obličeji. Snad to viděl.  
„Není za co. Omlouvám se a…naschledanou." Rozloučil se a frčel si to dolů, opět tou vražednou rychlostí. A bez té přilby. Doufám, že si někde nerozbije hlavu, takového fešáka by byla škoda.

Když jsem se asi o hodinu později dopravila do restaurace, kde jsme měli polyžovací sraz, zjistila jsem, že jsem dorazila poslední. Všichni už seděli za nejlepším stolem (který, jak jsem se později dozvěděla, obsadil s velkým řevem Naruto) a měli před sebou talíř horkého pokrmu. Přisedla jsem si k nim a hned byla zasypána otázkami.  
„Kdes byla?" čertila se Ino.  
„Měli jsme o tebe strach!" řekla starostlivě Hinata.  
„A Naruto ti sežral tvou porci hranolek." Poznamenal objektivně Sai. Vrhla jsem zlý pohled na blonďáka, který se tak lekl, že mi skoro moje smažené brambory vrátil i z žaludku.  
„To nevadí Naruto." Povzdechla jsem si nakonec. „Já si dám stejně jenom bombardino." To je takový horký nápoj s vaječného koňaku se šlehačkou. Trocha alkoholu mi teď neuškodí.  
„A proč ti to teda tak trvalo?" dožadovala se neustále objasnění mého trestuhodného pozdního příchodu Ino.  
„Srazila jsem se s nějakým snowborďákem." Prohlásila jsem stroze a hltavě se napila Hinatiny horké čokolády, kterou mi sama štědře nabídla.  
„Panebože jsi v pořádku? A on taky? Kdo to byl?" vyskočila hned modrovláska a začala mě ohmatávat, jestli mi někde náhodou netrčí zlomená kost nebo nemám vážné zranění.  
„Jsem v pořádku, jen jsem si přisedla ruku. Nebo mi ji přisedl on? Už ano nevím. Byl to nějaký frajírek, jezdil jako blázen. Ale aspoň mi pomohl na nohy a zeptal jsem mě jak mi je. Mluvil česky a…" když jsem měla v plánu podrobně holkám vylíčit jeho vzhled, aby blondýnka záviděla, vstoupil dovnitř ON. Brýle už neměl na očích, zjistila jsem, že má opravdu nádherné černé onyxy. Vybral si stůl pro dva a rozešel se mým směrem. Všiml si mě, podíval se na mne a usmál se. Úplně jsem ztratila řeč. Probudila jsem se, až když mi Sai mával rukou před nosem.  
„Je zhypnotizovaná." Oznámil osazenstvu. Do ruky jsem ho zlostně plácla a dál zaraženě zírala do rohu.  
„Cos tak koukala?" vyzvídal Naruto.  
„To byl on, ten co mě srazil." Vydechla jsem omámeně.  
„Ten černovlasej? Pěknej fešák." Zkonstatovala Ino, její přítel ji však hned probodnul pohledem. „Ale ne větší než ty, zlato." Ujistila ho a nesouhlasně nakrčila nos. „Ty máš ale štěstí."  
„Takže ten černovlasej? Mám mu jít dát přes hubu?" Naruto si začal vyhrnovat rukávy a zvedat se ze židle.  
„Ne, žádné takové zlato, Sakuře se ten kluk asi líbí. Nechceš ho jít pozdravit?" nabídla mi Hinata a krotila si svého Uzumakiho.  
„Já nevím…" ucítila jsem, jak se mi po tvářích rozlilo horko. To už jsem dlouho nezažila.  
„Koukejte, červená se! Za zkoušku nic nedáš. No tak běž, Sakuro, jestli nezabere tvůj šarm, aspoň ho zaujmeš tím bilboardovým čelem." Zachechtala se Yamanaka. Tu narážku na mé čelo jí vrátím později. Má ale pravdu, bloncka, za zkoušku nic nedám. V případě, že se ztrapním, stejně ho už nikdy neuvidím. Hluboce jsme se nadechla a vstala od stolu. Vyrazila jsem k němu.

„Ahoj, máš tu volno?" optala jsme se nervózně, s obrovským knedlíkem v krku.  
„Promiň ale ne, čekám na přítelkyni." Zarazila jsem se. Tak to šlo rychle.  
„A-ha, tak nic." Otočila jsem se s cílem odejít, ale on mě chytl za ruku.  
„Ale počkej, jen jsem si dělal srandu. Čekám na bráchu, ale jak ho znám, přijde tak o půl hodiny později než sliboval. Sedni si." Nabídl mi místo naproti sobě. Potěšeně jsem se na něj usadila a zarytě mlčela. Co tady vlastně dělám?  
„Jen-jen jsem se chtěla ujistit, jestli jsi v pořádku." Připadala jsem si blbě. A rozhodně zaslouženě.  
„Já? Samozřejmě že jsem, mám tuhej kořínek. Hlavně jak jsi na tom ty?"  
„Trošku mě pobolívá ruka, nic víc." Nasadila jsme povzbuzující úsměv. On se ale tvářil poněkud utrápeně.  
„Za to můžu já viď? Moc mě to mrzí. Jezdím jak hovado, ale prostě mě to tak baví. Co bys řekla drinku jako odškodnému?" mrkl na mě.  
„Proč ne." vyvíjí se to celkem dobře. Pozval mě na drink, a zdá se mi, že se ke mně taky celkem má. Uvidíme, co se z toho vyvine.

Měla jsme v sobě už pěkných pár skleniček, on očividně taky. Dneska už lyžovat rozhodně nepůjdu. Jeho brácha nedorazil, ale Sasukemu, jak jsem se po nějakém tom rozhovoru dozvěděla jeho jméno, to vůbec nepřekáželo. Venku byla už tma a sjezdovky byli určitě dávno zavřené. Moje parta odešla před dvěma hodinami, řekli, že se sejdeme na chatě. S tím nemám problém, aspoň teď, když mi v žilách koluje notná dávka alkoholu.  
„Asi bychom už (škyt) měli jít." Zkonstatovala jsem, svírajíc v ruce nedopité bombardino. Už ani nevím kolikáté.  
„Možná máš (škyt) pravdu." Souhlasil. A tak jsme položili peníze na stůl a ruku v ruce, navzájem se podpírajíc, jsme se vypotáceli z restaurace. Zjištění, že moje lyže a jeho snowboard pořád leží na svém místě, mi přidalo na radosti.  
„Mě se (škyt) tak nechce domůůů!" Zaskučela jsem unaveně, protože naše chata se nacházela až na druhé straně města. A mě už odjel poslední skibus, takže bych musela pěšky.  
„Tak pojď (škyt) ke mně." Řekl a hned potom co jsem to uslyšela, tisknul svoje rty na mé. Měl zavřené oči a bylo vidět, že se tomu polibku naprosto oddává. Já měla ty svoje však vytřeštěné překvapením. Byla jsem v šoku. Ale nakonec jsem se taky rozhodla tomu oddat. Jednou za čas na jednu noc, proč ne, řekla jsem si. Objala jsme ho rukama kolem krku, a už ani nevím, jak jsme se i se sjezdařským náčiním dopotáceli do jeho apartmánu. A jakmile se za námi zabouchly dveře, je zřejmě jasné, co následovalo.

Ranní probuzení bylo bolestné. Teda proto, že mě bolela hlava. Jako čert. A taky mi bylo špatně od žaludku. Podívala jsem se na Sasukeho, spokojeně spícího vedle mě, a rozběhla se do koupelny těch asi deset bombardin vyklopit. Asi po chvilce jsem slyšela, jak černovlásek vstal z postele a přidržel mi vlasy, abych si je neušpinila. Měla jsem je sice krátké, takže mu to moc práce nedalo, ale i tak jsme mu byla vděčná.  
„Mě je blbě." Zamumlala jsem, když jsem obšťastnila záchodovou mísu nepotřebnými (ne)živinami.  
„No tak to beru jako kompliment." Zasmál se, byl úplně v pohodě. Nebylo mu zle ani nic takového. Asi má v pití praxi.  
„Ale já to tak nemyslela…" bránila jsem se.  
„Vždyť já vím." Popadl mě do náruče a odnesl zpátky do postele. Zabalil do peřin a lehl si ke mně. Bylo mi moc hezky a příjemně, ale musela jsem se zeptat.  
„Byl to úlet?" narážela jsem na naši včerejší noc.  
„Možná…" díval se do stropu.  
„Aha…" nevím proč, ale byla jsem smutná. ´Znám´ ho sice jen den, ale i tak mám pocit, že ho mám ráda. Zvláštní že?  
„Pro mě to ale úlet nebyl." Zašeptal a zalehl mě celou svou vahou. Díval se mi zpříma do očí.  
„Pro mě taky ne." špitla jsem. Usmál se a políbil mě. Líbal jinak než včera, to bylo dravé a nenasytné, teď se mi ale jenom lehce otřel o rty.  
„Zkusíme to spolu? Teda jestli chceš." navrhl a já myslela, že se mi srdce rozskočí štěstím. Tak to kouzlo nejspíš opravdu existuje. Mezi námi rozhodně zapracovala nějaká vyšší moc. Nebo chemie.  
„Moc ráda." Objala jsem ho kolem krku a přitiskla si ho k sobě. Přivoněla k jeho mentolovým vlasům a věděla, že tuhle vůni budu schopna fetovat na pořád. Snad to půjde.

A taky že to šlo. Hned co jsme se vrátili z hor, začali jsme si dopisovat a chatovat. Udělala jsem přijímací zkoušky na právnickou fakultu ve městě, kde bydlel. Vystudovali jsme spolu a dva roky po škole se vzali. Přestěhovali jsme se zpátky do mého rodného města, tam bydlíme dodnes. Máme se moc dobře. I po těch letech tvého tatínka moc miluju a věřím, že on mě taky. Každopádně, ty i Daisuke s Hanou jste toho důkazem. Vidíš, holčičko, že ta chemická reakce opravdu k něčemu je. Kdybych se tehdy s tatínkem nesrazila, možná bys tu ani nebyla.

Shina na mě upírala svá černá očka a tvářila se naprosto uchváceně. Vím, že má takovéto lovestory ráda, má jich plnou knihovnu. Popadla sešit do chemie a pelášila nahoru do pokojíčku, určitě se to pořádně naučit aby mohla srážku feromonů využít v praxi. Já se vrátila zpátky k rozhnětenému těstu a pokračovala v práci na štrůdlu. Asi o patnáct minut přijel Sasuke, vezl dvojčata Hanu a Daisukeho ze školy. Přivítali jsme se polibkem a i se svými dětmi, jako rodina, zasedli k večeři. Po jídle jsme uklidila nádobí a všechny děti šly poslušně do svých pokojů. Myla jsem talíře, když v tom mě ´někdo´ objal zezadu. Jako vždycky. Moc dobře vím, co to znamená.  
„Sakuroo." Zavrněl mi do ucha.  
„Já vím, co chceš, Sasuke, nemysli si." Otočila jsem se a usmála se na něj „Ale budeš muset být opartný."  
„Pročpak?" zeptal se překvapeně. Vzala jsem jeho ruku a položila si ji na břicho.  
„Nechceš přece ublížit prckovi." Zasmála jsem se. On se taky začal usmívat. Láskyplně mě objal a utřel moje mokré ruce do zástěry.  
„Neboj, dám si pozor." Uchechtl se a už se mnou pelášil do ložnice. Na tohle je on expert. Ach jo, chemické reakce. Jsem tak šťastná. Nevím, co bych dělala, kdyby nebyli…miluju tě Sasuke. Navždy a napořád.


End file.
